


【圣杰/鬼杰】霸占2

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【圣杰/鬼杰】霸占2

>>

一切都是咎由自取，朱星杰自认倒霉了。  
那两个人显然是有备而来。

黑色布料遮盖住双眼，双腕早在门口就被红绳束缚在背后。  
挣扎着被扛起扔进柔软被褥中，随即一具身体便欺身压上来。  
湿热的吻遍布锁骨，对方毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得脖颈发痒。

朱星杰感觉到背后床的下压，随后便被另一个人架起来抱坐在怀里。对方覆着薄茧的手指滑进衣物内，一一抚过小巧的肚脐，相对柔软的腰与肚皮，最终停留在胸前的两枚乳尖，指尖搓揉拉长着那两条细嫩敏感的肉，指甲轻轻搔弄着乳孔。  
朱星杰逃不掉，只能高昂着脖颈，脑袋向后靠在那人肩膀上无助地喘息。

可身前的人似乎不乐意，掰开还在挑逗乳尖的手，一口咬上去，用力嘬弄那块可怜的嫩肉。  
朱星杰疼得直冒汗，惨叫脱口而出。

“这里隔音不好，忍着点。”  
耳边传来徐圣恩低沉的声音，刚想回话唇就被吻住，衣物下摆被撩开，性器被安抚性地撸动，似乎是想让他缓解胸前的疼痛。  
对方实在富有技巧，加上被连上七天的身体早就受不住一点刺激，他已经能清楚感觉到坐在身下的后穴早就泥泞不堪。

对方手上的速度在逐渐加快，就连乳头被咬破的痛感都逐渐升腾成诡异的快感。那只灵活的手快速摩擦着柱身，将那层筋膜捋下后又单独搓揉红肿的顶端。  
感受到对方在自己怀里抖地厉害，指尖扣挖过小孔，朱星杰只觉得一阵头皮发麻，喘息着挺了挺腰，可只是射出了一点稀薄透明的液体。

朱星杰挣脱了缱绻的吻，瘫在徐圣恩怀里几乎喘不上气，王琳凯似乎也吃够了他胸前的果实，直起身把碍事的tee扯掉。  
胸膛两枚被啃咬而肿了一整圈的乳粒在空气里微微战栗。他听到了对方解皮带的声音，不禁紧张地咽了口唾液。

“过来，你知道怎么做。”王琳凯抓过朱星杰的脖颈，一把将他从徐圣恩怀里抽离，按着他的后脑勺引导对方做该做的事。  
滚烫的热气扑面而来，朱星杰趴跪在王琳凯胯间，他双手被缚，重心不稳，只能用手肘撑住自己，臀部被迫高高翘起。

那个东西他吃过不少次，经过几日的调/教身体感应到即将要做的事竟然不由自主发浪起来。肉/穴深处的液体从体内涌出拦不住。  
他嘴上轻车熟路地舔舐着对方硬挺灼热的性器，心里几乎要羞愤而亡。

徐圣恩正坐在朱星杰的身后，目睹了那股液体涌出的全过程，浇得满穴口都是亮晶晶的。

“你在分心吗？”王琳凯不满对方还没把自己整根含进去，托起他的下巴命令对方张嘴。  
朱星杰乖乖照做把嘴张到最开，这不是第一次，照理说他已经非常熟练‘口腔服务’的全部流程，可有外人在身后，他根本没办法集中注意力。  
那根与身材和相貌不太相符的粗长性器一寸寸缓缓进入湿热的口中，顶端捅进喉管，朱星杰条件反射下咽。  
粘膜紧紧包裹住柱身，喉管力道适中的挤压着对方硕大的顶端。  
朱星杰紧闭着眼，泪水从眼角被逼了出来，鼻尖紧紧抵着对方的耻毛。  
那股强烈的呕吐感充斥着他的大脑，尽管做了这么多次他还是习惯不了。  
还没等他从难受中适应过来，性器很快从口中整根拔出，他还没享受到一瞬间的氧气，下一刻又被快速填满。王琳凯满意地听到对方口腔深处发出‘咕’一声。  
如此反复，朱星杰被顶得身形不稳。

徐圣恩滚动喉结，发现对方越发湿润的穴口，不禁回想起一周前深埋在里头销魂的触感。  
手指试探性地顶进甬道，里面湿滑地要命，穴肉紧紧吸附起自己的手指。

“…别…唔”朱星杰忍不住挺起腰，他想回头制止，但下巴被钳制住，滚烫的性器在自己嘴里肆无忌惮地乱来。  
被使用过度的后穴虽然紧闭着，可内里已经不再紧致，还会自动分泌润滑用的肠液，根本无需扩张。  
手指已经添至四根，指腹挤压戳弄着凸起的敏感处，平时那处应该不少被光顾，比起上一次明显要肿起了许多。对方的反应也比之前要强烈，像是一个水阀开关，轻轻挑逗一番肠道里水就止不住流出来。

身后太过强烈的刺激弄得朱星杰几乎要晕厥，舌头舔得越发无力，王琳凯似乎也发现自己玩得太过，揪着他的后颈把坚挺的性器从嘴里抽出来。  
“想要射嘴里还是脸上。”他一只手捧着朱星杰的脸耐心地问，另一只手则扶着性器磨蹭着对方殷红色湿漉漉的嘴唇。

后穴还在被不断刺激着，那里已经被玩地淫水泛滥成灾了。  
“不要…不要弄了…”朱星杰趴在床上，根本没有力气去反抗，刚才王琳凯问了他什么也没听进去。

“既然你不选，那我来帮你选吧。”说罢将顶端再次捅进对方的口腔，小幅度得在里面摩擦着。  
“要全部吃掉，知道吗。”冠状沟偶尔摩擦过软得似果冻的唇瓣时更是舒服得下腹收紧，王琳凯带着鼻音闷哼了一声，浓稠且量多的精液全数喷射在对方嘴里。  
听到对方的喉咙里传来‘咕嘟咕嘟’乖乖咽下的声音心情极好，手指帮忙撩开紧贴在额角的刘海。  
“要舔干净。”托着脑袋的手发力，强迫着对方做好善后工作。

“你还不进去吗？”王琳凯没有抬头，只是看着正再一次仔细舔舐自己性器的身下人。  
“你不用怕他受伤，他后面的小嘴可是被调教地不用扩张就能进去的，随时随地，都能做。”带着点炫耀与挑衅的意味，毕竟这次带着徐圣恩，不光是为了恐吓逃家的朱星杰，更是要直观得宣布主权。

“那是你的尺寸，我的尺寸他未必吃得下，当然要扩张。”  
徐圣恩面不改色地反驳回去，只是在说到最后一个字时，两指夹起那处敏感点挤压，成功引起朱星杰一声带着浓烈欲望的呻吟。

“你知道怎么让他舒服吗，你以为做爱只是为了你的单方面快感？”  
说罢将手指从正在爽得颤抖不已的靡红色肉穴里抽出，扶住尺寸骇人的性器撞进对方的肠道里，肠肉很快覆盖上来，吸吮着入侵物。

“呜呃！”猝不及防的侵犯让朱星杰竟然立刻射了出来，软了身子趴在床上喘息。

“…你在挑战我？”王琳凯挑眉，表情冷得可怕。

 

事情怎么会发生到这一步。

“…别进来了…会死的…”朱星杰苦苦哀求。他跨坐在徐圣恩身上，后穴除了包裹着一根性器之外还有三根正在扩张的修长手指。  
眼前布料早就在挣扎中掉了，但泪水还是模糊了他的视线。  
“别这样…小鬼，我求你…”  
被桎梏的手腕也被红绳蹭地通红。  
他错了，他不该逃家的。  
他最应该逃离的是这两只恶魔。

“乖，很快就会舒服的。”徐圣恩抬手擦掉了朱星杰的泪痕，其实也心疼得狠。  
“我不要，我要回家…别弄了…别弄了求你们…”

王琳凯抽出手指，握着肩膀稳住了他的身子后，掰开对方的臀瓣，一鼓作气顶了进去。  
“啊——！！！”朱星杰的泪水控制不住流了满脸，穴口被撑得毫无血色。

“痛死了…出去…”他哭着低吼，眼前一阵阵发黑，已经没了力气，上身软绵绵地趴在徐圣恩身上。

同时吃下两根尺寸不凡的性器实在太痛苦了，他疼得额角直冒汗，说不出一个字。  
王琳凯看着这样的朱星杰也十分担心，强忍住立刻贯穿他的冲动，只是耐心地在等他的适应。  
可又突然想起来什么，抓过床边的裤子，从口袋里拿出一袋粉末，扶起快要晕厥的朱星杰靠在自己身上，试图喂给他。

“你平时也给他吃一些不三不四的东西？”  
徐圣恩的声音低沉嘶哑，染上了情欲，但语气倒是平平淡淡的。  
他清楚那袋白色粉末是什么，无非就是增加一点床笫间情/趣的药物。  
对方下面的小嘴咬得自己很舒服，埋在里面不能动也是折磨。

“可以不喂，如果你不介意就这个姿势维持几小时。”  
“…”

朱星杰的全身在以肉眼可见速度泛出绯红。徐圣恩盯着埋在自己胸口的脑袋，直到对方抬起头，双眼没有焦距地看着自己。舌尖无意识溜出来舔着殷红色的唇，后穴似乎松软了许多，淫水从肠道深处泛出来。  
“好热…”语气不由自主带着强烈欲望，腰肢忍不住扭动。

“我能开动了吗？”王琳凯从身后咬住朱星杰的精灵般的尖耳朵，暗示性明显地向耳蜗吹气。  
“好难受…”他发出小猫嘤咛般的撒娇，后穴主动收缩着，嘬弄起里面的两根粗长阴/茎。

“告诉我，哪里难受？”王琳凯诱哄着对方，朱星杰羞得把脑袋再次埋进徐圣恩的胸膛。“里面…好痒…”

 

那两根阴/茎像是比试般在肉/穴里兴风作浪，敏感点更是被不间断顶弄。  
朱星杰剧烈颤抖着，失控般得肆意呻吟，前端更是爽得高潮不断。

“好舒服…嗯…再快点…”他被操得直不起腰。肉穴被顶得熟烂，肉壁被抽出的性器拖出再被狠狠撞回。  
王琳凯已经在深处射过一次，白浊液体随着两根的不间断抽出而缓缓流出来，在穴口周围快速拍打成白色絮状。  
后穴内的敏感处也被接连不断的顶撞刺激得肿起。  
他们像是不知疲倦的机器，快把夹在中间的朱星杰玩坏了。

“…不行了…你怎么还不射…”朱星杰埋怨地看着徐圣恩，“我…我要上厕所…”  
“我带你去。”  
王琳凯一脸吃瘪样看着徐圣恩，把发泄过欲望而软了许多的性器抽了出来，随即大块大块的精/液从合不拢的穴口涌出来。

王琳凯帮朱星杰的手腕松了绑，徐圣恩任凭对方树袋熊般得抱着自己进了卫生间。  
“放我下来。”朱星杰手臂向后扶住洗手台，想撑着自己下来。

终于只剩下两个人，密闭的空间里只有性器滑出而出现的粘腻水声和两人的心跳。

徐圣恩坏笑了一下，搂过对方柔软的腰肢重新挺进。“那也得等我射出来。”  
说罢将他抱上洗漱台，性器在肉穴里大开大合操干起来。  
于是空间里很快又多出了“噗叽噗叽”令人耳红心跳的交合声。

“我靠…你是怪物吗…”刚说完就觉得对方抽插的速度越来越快，数十下后终于将滚烫的液体射在体内。  
徐圣恩就着相连的姿势重新将朱星杰翻了个面，换了一个把尿的姿势，随后翻开马桶盖。

“你还在我里面…我尿不出…”朱星杰脸烫得像是要烧起来。  
“我不动。”对方坏心地在他耳边吹着口哨。

破罐子破摔，都到这个地步了，自己还羞什么。  
想着便放任自己排泄出来，可正当快要结束时，对方不安分的性器又像打桩机似的动起来。

“嗯…啊…”尿液被逼得断断续续，仿佛失禁一般让他的羞耻感升至顶级。

“你上次说爱我，是不是真的？”对方下身的动作迅猛，嘴上却温柔无比。  
“禽…兽”朱星杰根本喘不过气。“你不回答就不停。我不介意在这里把你操到明天。”

朱星杰转过头，有些恶狠狠地盯着对方，“操死我…拉倒…你们谁都…别想得到我…嗯啊！”  
肿起的后穴早就没了直觉，除了被碾压过前列腺的短暂快感之外，身体都不像自己的。  
已经到了这个地步。自己身为男人却被自己的两个兄弟弄得这么不堪，任谁都受不了。

徐圣恩没有回答，只是下身的动作越来越粗暴，他被放下抵在洗漱台边，看着镜子里的自己满身情欲的痕迹，泪水控制不住流出来。  
“为什么要哭？”徐圣恩吻去他的泪水。一边将对方的手放在小腹上。  
“感觉到了吗，我在操你。”  
朱星杰震惊地低头，自己小腹被性器顶得像是有什么异物要破皮而出。

“为我生个小宝宝，好不好？”说罢最后一次深顶。  
“啊！”体内酸胀无比，像是体内深处的另一个开口被顶开。

“什么…什么啊…”炙热的精液统统射进了那处，灼得他全身剧烈抽搐起来，只觉得脑袋发昏。

“喂，你们好了没啊！”  
在朱星杰晕倒前，最后看到的是王琳凯撞开门的身影。

 

阳光晒得朱星杰暖洋洋的。他揉了揉惺忪的双眼，才意识到自己回家了。  
看了眼枕边的手机屏幕，才八点整，打了个哈欠便打算继续补觉。  
突然意识到什么，掀开自己的被子却惊奇地发现自己身上有好好套着睡衣而且没有任何痕迹。  
“？”怎么会这样。

看了眼日期，竟然距离昨天已经一整个月过去了。  
“杰哥，你醒啦。”门外传来拖鞋声，随后小屁孩走了进来。  
朱星杰条件反射地向后退。  
“你怎么了？”王琳凯拿着牛奶，好奇得看着对方。

“昨天…我们…”朱星杰欲言又止，他真的反应不过来。  
“我们去海边看日落了，结果你睡着了。”  
“……”朱星杰仔细回想，记忆力的确有这一段记忆，只不过这件事是去年发生的，怎么…会变成今天发生的了…？  
“你咋回事？睡觉睡傻了？”王琳凯又在那咋咋呼呼的，一把将朱星杰从床上扯下来，“快点，我做的早饭都要凉了。”

说起来就是从看日落那一次开始，他们的关系才变得微妙起来，难道…这一切都是梦？  
摇了摇脑袋，再次确认身体除了变胖了一些之外，没有一点痕迹，这才开始相信这个不存在的事实。  
关系回到正轨，应该是‘梦’里的自己最想要的吧。  
至少结局是好的，便也没再多想下楼去吃早饭了。

独留在卧室的王琳凯，握紧了手里的袋装白色粉末，勾起唇角。

 

-END?-


End file.
